Hello Pro Kenshuusei
|caption = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, January 2020 |former = Hello Pro Egg (2004-2012) |origin = Tokyo, Honshu, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |anniversary = June 2004 |group color = Teal (Hello! Project Official Website) |years = 2004-present |choreo = Mitsubachi Maki YOSHIKO |sinin = Ueno Mariko |label = (2004-2019) (2019-present) |agency = (2004-2012) (2012-present) |associated = Hello! Project, THE Possible, Up Up Girls (Kari), ℃-ute, Juice=Juice, Morning Musume, ANGERME, v-u-den, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Aa!, High-King, Jurin, MilkyWay, Ongaku Gatas, Reborn Eleven, Shin Minimoni, Kashou Egg, Team Okai, Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Engeki Joshibu, BEYOOOOONDS, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit |members = List of Members }}Hello Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生; Hello Pro Trainee) (formerly Hello Pro Egg (ハロプロエッグ)) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions, or added specially by Tsunku, that are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as full idols within Hello! Project. Not yet being full members within Hello! Project, the girls mainly perform at Hello! Project concerts as back-up dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts and have their own songs. Some Kenshuusei have acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. Members : Current Members= |-| Former Members= History 2004: Formation From June 19 through June 20, 32 winners were selected from the 10,570 applicants of the Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004, and formed Hello Pro Egg. On August 10, all of the winners of the "Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004" began activities within Hello Pro Egg except Arai Manami and Maeda Irori, who began activities in 2007, and Okada Yui, who joined v-u-den.「ハロプロエッグオーディション2004」オーディション結果のお知らせ 4 of the members were designated as futsal trainees, with the goal of someday becoming full fledged players of Gatas Brilhantes H.P..http://web.archive.org/web/20040810181358/http://www.up-front-works.jp/info_biyuu_05.html On August 14 and 15, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Odaiba Cup, where futsal trainees Korenaga Miki and Kawashima Miyuki were promoted as full fledged players for the team. On October 18, Gatas Youth, later renamed Little Gatas, was formed with futsal trainees Tanaka Anri and Muto Mika as two of its players. 2005-2006 In October 2005, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai was formed. In January 2006, Arihara Kanna joined ℃-ute. In April 2006, Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Stukas Robin Shoko, and Hashida Mirei released the digital single, Sora ga Aru. In June 2006, Mano Erina, Ogura Manami, and Komine Momoka, the winners of the "Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition," joined Hello Pro Egg. In August 2006, THE Possible was formed. That same month, Muto Mika became a member of the temporary futsal team Mix Gatas. 2007-2008 In April 2007, Muto Mika joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as a full fledged player. That same month Kikkawa Yuu joined Hello Pro Egg. In May 2007, Hello Pro Egg held their first concert, Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~. In June 2007, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, and Mano Erina joined Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as reserve players. They were also announced to be members of the upcoming group Ongaku Gatas. In July 2007, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. players Korenaga Miki and Muto Mika were revealed as members of Ongaku Gatas. In January 2008, Korenaga Miki graduated from Hello Pro Egg to concentrate on Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Ongaku Gatas. Noto Arisa took her place as leader of Hello Pro Egg. In March 2008, Mano Erina graduated from Hello Pro Egg and became a soloist within Hello! Project. Kitahara Sayaka and Kikkawa Yuu also formed the unit MilkyWay with Kusumi Koharu. In June 2008, Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, and Takeuchi Akari joined Hello Pro Egg. In September 2008, Shugo Chara Egg! was created to record the theme songs for the anime, Shugo Chara!. In November 2008, Miyamoto Karin joined Hello Pro Egg. 2009 In the April issue of De☆View (released in March 2009), Sato Ayano appeared alongside Noto Arisa and Kaneko Rie, as a Hello Pro Egg member. During the Yokohama HOP! concert in April, Sato Ayano's membership was officially announced, as well as the addition of new member Sezaki Azusa. In June, then leader Noto Arisa left Hello Pro Egg, supposedly leaving no other Egg to take her place as leader. That same month Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi joined Hello Pro Egg. In July, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, and Miyamoto Karin joined Chanpuru units. On November 23, it was announced that S/mileage would graduate from Hello Pro Egg and make their debut in Hello! Project in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed on April 4, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, and Ogawa Saki were confirmed to be the definitive line-up of S/mileage. They debuted on March 27, 2010, and S/mileage would later make their major debut in May. On November 28, Takagi Sayuki joined Hello Pro Egg. In December, Tanabe Nanami joined Hello Pro Egg after passing the audition held for a new Amulet Dia for Shugo Chara Egg!. 2010 In March, Nagasawa Wakana, Kizawa Runa, and Kudo Haruka joined Hello Pro Egg. In August, during Morning Musume's 9th generation audition, Tsunku announced that Eggs between 11 and 17 were eligible to audition for Morning Musume and would automatically pass the first round. Between June and December, began going through major line-up changes, and several members of Hello Pro Egg left. At the end of 2010, it was also announced that Sengoku Minami and Kikkawa Yuu had finished their egg training. It was also announced that Kikkawa would be the opening act for Hello! Project's 2011 Winter Tour, and that she was going to start a solo career. 2011 At the first day of the Hello! Project 2011 winter tour, it was announced that Fukumura Mizuki would be joining Morning Musume as a ninth generation member. Jang Da Yeon also became a member of the new Hello Pro Egg Korea. After the announcement, it was announced that Mori Saki, Furukawa Konatsu (in January 2011), Kitahara Sayaka, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Sato Ayano (in March 2011), and Saho Akari (in April 2011) had also graduated. Kitahara would go on to have a solo career and the other girls plus Sengoku Minami would go onto form Up Up Girls (Kari). In February, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, and Taguchi Natsumi joined Hello Pro Egg. Later, in June, Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, and Ogawa Rena joined Hello Pro Egg also. On September 29, it was announced that Kudo Haruka would be joining Morning Musume as a tenth generation member. Two weeks later, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina officially became members of the second generation of S/mileage. In November, Yamaga Kanae and Oda Sakura became new members of Hello Pro Egg. 2012 In January, the name of the program was officially changed from Hello Pro Egg to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. That same month, S/mileage sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka became a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Hello Pro Kansai Kenshuusei Uemura Akari, after recovering from severe anemia. In March, Okamura Rise and Murota Mizuki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Later, in June, Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami joined the program also. In September, It was announced that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would release their first single. The title was revealed to be Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and it was sold during S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. The song is sung by Otsuka Aina, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Miyamoto Karin, and Taguchi Natsumi. On November 20th, it was announced that selected Kenshuusei would be in a stage play, called Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子). In December, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, and Wada Sakurako joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Later, in an interview with Kaneko Rie, regarding the recently added Kenshuusei and the 12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show concert, Kaneko revealed that she was the leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 22nd, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participated in Cutie Land 7, where they sang "All I Want For Christmas Is You." 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari would be debuting in a new unit (Juice=Juice) alongside GREEN FIELDS' Miyazaki Yuka, The unit started off as an indies group aiming for a major debut. On February 22, the official YouTube channel for Hello Pro Kenshuusei was opened. Later, in March, Sasaki Rikako joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On April 11, the first episode of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's new show, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu!, was aired. On May 19, at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ concert, the Kenshuusei announced and performed a new single titled Ten Made Nobore!, featuring Juice=Juice, the single was released on June 8, 2013. That same month, Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, and Inoue Hikaru joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On June 13, at a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine City, Juice=Juice announced their major debut single, Romance no Tochuu. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka Aina had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to issues with her contract and family. She had no graduation ceremony because of the withdrawal. On August 30, auditions for "Temporary Egg" was announced, those who passed would train for half a year, then be promoted to Kenshuusei. On October 5, the first episode of their variety show, ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure, was aired. On October 25, "Hello Pro Kenshuusei" was added to the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website under "Talent." In November, the Juice=Juice members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website, bringing the member count down to 28. On December 7, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Yokogawa Yumei, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, and Funaki Musubu joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. A week later, on December 14, after five years of being in Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kaneko Rie quit. However, she stayed until the 21st. 2014 In January, Kenshuusei members had self-introduction and interview videos uploaded to their Hello! Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On May 4, it was announced that Kosuga Fuyuka had finished her training. At the same time, Aikawa Maho, Takemura Miu, and Saito Kana joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On September 1, it was revealed that Tanaka Karen and Oura Hirona had ended their training. On September 30, Makino Maria and Haga Akane joined Morning Musume '14, alongside two other non-kenshuusei, as 12th generation members. On October 4, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako and Aikawa Maho joined S/mileage as 3rd generation members. On November 4, it was revealed that Tanabe Nanami and Yoshihashi Kurumi had ended their training. On November 5, it was announced that Inaba Manaka and Yamaki Risa would be joining Country Girls, a 2014 reboot of Country Musume, alongside three other non-kenshuusei. The seven debuting Kenshuusei will still participate in the November / December Kenshuusei Recital. On November 16, was dissolved and members Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka, and Inoue Rei joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on November 29 alongside Tanimoto Ami, Asakura Kiki, and Onoda Saori. On November 29, Hello Pro Kenshuusei released their first album ① Let's say "Hello!", ''it was available for purchase at the November/December Nama Tamago Show concerts, and it eventually had a general release on February 18, 2015. On December 27, an audition for new members, ranging from 4th year elementary school students to 3rd year middle school students, was announced through ''De☆View. The audition was also looking for new Up-Front Kenshuusei members. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, a new Kenshuusei unit Kobushi Factory was announced. The unit consists of Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. On February 26, it was revealed that Mikame Kana had ended her training. Around the same time, Takase Kurumi joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On April 1, Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, and Okamoto Honoka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On April 29, a new Kenshuusei unit Tsubaki Factory was announced. The unit consists of Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Asakura Kiki. On April 30, it was revealed that Saito Kana had ended her training. On November 5, Kobushi Factory members profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei website. It was also announced that Funaki Musubu and Yanagawa Nanami would be joining Country Girls. On November 6, it was revealed that Okamoto Honoka had ended her training. 2016 On January 15, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, and Kiyono Momohime joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On March 24, it was revealed that Takemura Miu had ended her training. On July 16, Kasahara Momona joined ANGERME as the sole 5th generation member, and the same day it was announced that a Hokkaido branch of Hello Pro Kenshuusei had been formed. On July 28, Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko, Yokogawa Yumei, and Nakano Rion's profiles were removed from the Kenshuusei website, indicating they have ended their training. On August 13, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao joined Tsubaki Factory as new group members. Later, on August 17, Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Hashisako Rin joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 12, Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina joined Morning Musume as 13th generation members. 2017 On February 28, Tsubaki Factory member profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei page on the Hello! Project site. On March 6, it was revealed that Yoshida Marie had ended her training. At the same time, Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume joined the program. On May 5, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, the debut of Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime in a new section focused on theater, Inoue Hikaru as the new leader of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and the debut of Ichioka Reina, Dambara Ruru, and Kawamura Ayano in Hello! Project (either as a new unit or in a generational group) in the near future were announced. On June 26, Dambara Ruru joined Juice=Juice as new group member, Kawamura Ayano joined ANGERME as new group member, and Ichioka Reina became leader of a New Group. On December 10, Hashimoto Momoko, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, and Matsubara Yuriya joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. 2018 On February 9, it was announced that Goto Sayaka had ended her training On April 23, it was announced that Hashimoto Momoko had completed her training. On May 29, it was announced that Inoue Hikaru had completed her training. On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, and Eguchi Saya were chosen to join the new group led by Ichioka Reina that would debut later in 2018. It was also announced that Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Okamura Minami were selected to join the second new group which already includes Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018. On July 14, the promoted member profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei page on the Hello! Project site. On August 24, it was announced that Horie Kizuki and Kanatsu Mizuki had finished their training. On November 1, it was announced that Noguchi Kurumi, Hibi Marina, and Doi Rena had ended their training. At the same time, Saito Madoka, Kusunoki Mei, and Onoda Karin joined the program. 2019 On January 16, it was revealed that Kodama Sakiko has ended her training. On April 2, Kusunoki Mei's profile was removed from Hello Pro Kenshuusei's artist profile, indicating that she had left the program. On June 14, Matsunaga Riai debuted as a member of Juice=Juice."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14."Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. On July 3, Hashisako Rin debuted as a member of ANGERME."【ハロ！ステ#296】アンジュルム新体制に関するお知らせ、Juice=Juice武道館ドキュメント、モーニング娘。'19 LIVE！MC：山﨑夢羽＆岡村美波" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-07-03."アンジュルム 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-03. On July 11, a unit within the program was announced consisting of a rotating line-up of members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei or Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, simply called the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit. The unit was formed in order to check members' activities more closely as they aim to make their debut. They will perform at Hello! Project concerts like a major group so they can improve their skills. Depending the situation, members may be replaced once their trainee or unit activities have been checked. The starting members are Yonemura Kirara, Ishiguri Kanami, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, and Saito Madoka."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. On July 26, the list of members appearing in Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ was released, and it was announced that Ono Kotomi and Shutto Anna had both completed their training."「Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2019 9月」タイトル・出演者・チケット発売日決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-26. (Archived) On August 2, Hiromoto Ruri, Hashida Honoka, Nishizaki Miku, Hirayama Yuki, Kitahara Momo, Ebata Kisaki, Yofuu Runo, Murakoshi Ayana, and Uemura Hasumi joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 29, Kanemitsu Ruru's profile was removed from the Hello! Project website, indicating that she resigned from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On December 30, it was announced that a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei radio show called Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!! would begin airing on January 5 in the time-slot previously belonging to Country Girls's radio show Country Girls no Tadaima Radio Housouchuu!!."ハロプロ研修生出演 ラジオ日本「ハロプロ研修生の只今ラジオ勉強中！！」新番組スタートのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-12-30. Discography Albums= ;Indies Albums *2015.02.18 ① Let's say "Hello!" *2018.05.06 Rainbow×2 |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles *2012.09.23 Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina *2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello! Project Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) *2013.12.21 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (DVD single) ;Soundtrack Singles *2014.05.15 Karen na Gasshoudan - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa, Oura Hirona *2016.12.07 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Original Soundtrack |-|Songs= ;Digital Songs *2017.06.02 Hello! Massara no Jibun *2017.06.30 Isshakudama de Buppanase! *2017.09.08 Arigatameiwaku Monogatari ;Original Songs *2019 Warui Hito (悪いヒト; Bad Person) |-|DVDs= *2007.05.13 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen History of Hello Pro Egg (fanclub exclusive) *2007.09.26 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ *2007.11.23 Hello Pro Egg DVD PAMPHLET (fanclub exclusive) *2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ *2009.04.04 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.1 (only available at the 2009 April recital) *2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Synchro Quiz Hen~ *2009.12.24 Kyou wa Nan no Hi? Egg no Hi! DVD ~Game Hen~ *2010.03.27 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.2 (only available at the 2010 March recital) *2010.11.28 Hello Pro Egg DVD Magazine Vol.3 (only available at the 2010 November recital) *2013.03.31 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei DVD Magazine Vol.1 *2014.05.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Micchaku 2013nen Fuyu *2014.08.27 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2018.10.17 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ Works Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2006 Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! *2009 Shugo Chara! *2010 Fashionable *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) *2012 STRONGER *2012 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Mode *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017) *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ Movies *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Anime *2006-2009 Kirarin☆Revolution Variety Shows *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Radio *2020- Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!! (ハロプロ研修生の只今ラジオ勉強中！！) Groups Hello Pro Kenshuusei Units *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2010) *THE Possible (2006–2007) *Shugo Chara Egg! (2008–2010) *S/mileage (2009–2010) *Juice=Juice (2013) *Kobushi Factory (2015) *Tsubaki Factory (2015-2017) *CHICA#TETSU (2017-2019) *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2017-2019) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019-present) Acts featuring Eggs / Kenshuusei Only acts under Former Acts *v-u-den (Okada Yui) *℃-ute (Arihara Kanna) *THE Possible / Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Ongaku Gatas (Korenaga Miki, Sengoku Minami, Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika, Mano Erina) *MilkyWay (Kitahara Sayaka, Kikkawa Yuu) *High-King (Maeda Yuuka) *Shin Minimoni *ZYX-α (Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki) *Aa! (Saho Akari) *HAPPY! STYLE (Noto Arisa) *Lilpri *Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) *Reborn Eleven (Sengoku Minami, Mori Saki, Fukumura Mizuki, Miyamoto Karin, Kudo Haruka) *StylipS (Noto Arisa) *Team Okai (all members except Okai Chisato) *Peaberry (Wada Ayaka) *Harvest (Takeuchi Akari) *HI-FIN (Fukuda Kanon) *Jurin (Miyamoto Karin) *Sato no Akari (Katsuta Rina, Uemura Akari) *Triplet (Takagi Sayuki, Kudo Haruka) *ODATOMO *Kamiishinaka Kana (Kanazawa Tomoko) Current Acts *Morning Musume (Linlin, Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina) *Mano Erina (soloist) *ANGERME (Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano, Funaki Musubu, Hashisako Rin) *Kikkawa Yuu (soloist) *Kitahara Sayaka (soloist) *Up Up Girls (Kari) (Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami) *Juice=Juice (Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Yanagawa Nanami, Inaba Manaka, Matsunaga Riai) *Hello! Project Station Dance Club (Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu, Miyamoto Karin, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Akiyama Mao) *Country Girls (Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu) *Kobushi Factory *Tsubaki Factory *UP-FRONT esports club (Furukawa Konatsu, Arai Manami, Yokoyama Reina) *Minis? (Funaki Musubu) *BEYOOOOONDS (Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime) *College Cosmos (Yamaki Risa) Trivia *When Hello Pro Egg changed its name to Hello Pro Kenshuusei, it was also established that each member had to pay a monthly fee of 10,000 yen (about $100) for their lessons."Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Audition website" (in Japanese). *'HPK' is an acronym for the Kenshuusei system, while 'KSS' is an acronym for the Kenshuusei members. *The oldest member in the current lineup is Saito Madoka at the age of , while the youngest is Matsubara Yulia at the age of . *Wada Ayaka is the first member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei to become the leader of a main Hello! Project group and of Hello! Project. *Fukumura Mizuki is the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader and leader of Morning Musume. She is also the first former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to become sub-leader of Hello! Project. *Linlin was the first and only international student Hello Pro Kenshuusei has ever had. During her time as an egg, her name was never released and she was known as poniko (ポニ子; ponytail girl). She was also the only member to not be in a generation. *Contrary to popular belief, Jang Da Yeon was never a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was a member of Hello Pro Korea Kenshuusei. *In the past, Kenshuusei who auditioned for Morning Musume or ANGERME were automatically passed to the third round. *The oldest member to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Hirano Tomomi at 24 years old. *The tallest member in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Yamada Ichigo at 170cm. *2005 was the only year in which no new members were added. *22nd generation members Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei were all initially from NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. **Ogata Risa, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei were the only members to debut. Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei ended up debuting in Kobushi Factory in January of 2015. Ogata Risa debuted with Tsubaki Factory in April of 2015. **Hashimoto Nagisa and Shimano Momoko both left the program in July of 2016, while Horie Kizuki left the program in August of 2018. *Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori, Horie Kizuki, Takase Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Kiyono Momohime, Kawamura Ayano, Okamura Minami, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Goto Sayaka, Tamenaga Shion and Kubota Nanami were previously from idol groups outside of Hello! Project. *As of November 5, 2015, with the removal of Kobushi Factory from the Kenshuusei website, there are no current members to have been trainees back when Hello Pro Kenshuusei was named Hello Pro Egg. *The 17th generation is the first and currently the only generation with more than 2 members to have every member debut in Hello! Project (Juice=Juice has Kanazawa Tomoko, Morning Musume has Makino Maria and Kaga Kaede, Kobushi Factory has Wada Sakurako, Tsubaki Factory has Kishimoto Yumeno, and CHICA TETSU has Ichioka Reina). **ANGERME, Country Girls and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (not counting it as part of BEYOOOOONDS) are the only groups that do not have a member from the 17th generation as part of their rosters. *Kosuga Fuyuka is the first, and currently only member to go from being a full Hello! Project member to be "downgraded" to a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member (excluding Inaba Manaka who was appointed as mentor to Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido). *Every main group (as of 2017) has at least one former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in their roster. *Up until, and including, the 27th gen, every generation of Hello Pro Kenshuusei has had at least one member debut into Hello! Project except 3rd gen, 6th gen, and 9th gen. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Discography *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts & Events *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Annual Test (All Results) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Auditions *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Music Videos External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Official Website *Hello Pro Egg Official FC Website *Hello! Project "Kenshuusei" Audition page *Official YouTube Channel *Japanese Wikipedia: ハロプロ研修生 References cs:Hello Pro Kenshuusei da:Hello Pro Kenshuusei de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei fr:Hello Pro Kenshuusei it:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2004 Units Category:V-u-den Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:C-ute Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Little Gatas Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:Mano Erina Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Kikkawa Yuu Category:Up Up Girls Category:Kitahara Sayaka Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Juice=Juice Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:12th Generation Category:Country Girls Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Kobushi Factory Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:13th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation ANGERME Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:29th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:30th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei